Making Up
by kissmeintherain26
Summary: Fred Weasley and Blayne Tonks have had some ups and downs in their relationship. After a fight, they will learn that what they say really is true; make-up sex  sort of  really is the best. Rated M for adult, descriptive scenes  Chapter 19 outtake of LIOW


_Lips descended, covering my mouth with passionate, intense kisses. I let out an involuntary moan at the familiarity of the scene and my hands moved up to automatically intertwine with his hair._

_I knew the identity of the man holding me close to him. The flash of red was almost an automatic giveaway. And the fact that I had felt the body pressing up against me a million times before triggered my involuntary reaction. I knew who it was simply because of the familiarity and intensity of the situation. We knew how to kiss, caress, and stroke each other to evoke the strongest reaction out of the other. We instinctively knew exactly what to do to make the other go crazy. It could only be one person._

"_Fred." The word passed through my lips on a sigh as I forced our lips tighter, our bodies closer. Two large hands cupped my bottom and pressed my lower half fixed against his. _

_My feet were walked backwards by his and I was pressed against the hard, stone wall of the castle within seconds. The hands moved from my buttocks to my hips, smoothing over them and wandering up my sides until they curved around to cradle my breast with reverence. _

"_Uhhh," he groaned, tearing his mouth from mine and kissing down the side of my face to my neck. He licked and suckled on the sensitive skin until I was crying out, wrapping my legs around his waist. _

_I arched my head away from him to give him more room to work and felt a sharp jerk. I instantly knew there would be a physical reminder of our tryst in the morning._

_No words passed between us, just movement. _

_We nipped, licked, pulled, and sucked at every inch of skin we could get our hands on and let our hands roam freely. His hands gripped onto my boobs and harshly massaged them in time with his thrusts. _

_My breathing had turned to panting and I could feel his racing heartbeat beneath my mouth as I licked up the column of his neck._

_It was only when his hands started to wander underneath my shirt that I pulled back. "Requirement," I panted. _

_He grunted in frustration and quickly walked back and forth in front of the wall, suctioning his mouth to mine once again as he held me to him with his hands underneath me for support._

_A door appeared and he nearly ran inside, pressing me against the wall on the inside. I was too concerned with getting his shirt off to be bothered with what the room looked like at present. I figured I'd see it later._

_I ran my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling his strong Beater muscles flex under my touch. I 'hmm'ed in appreciation and slowly ran my hands along the hard wall of his back while his mouth dipped down to my collarbone and licked gently around it._

_A girl can only handle so much, and after a few seconds of this I got frustrated with the lack of contact. I tilted my head back to lean away from his mouth but he followed me, keeping his ministrations going. I tugged on his shirt to try to get the message across but he didn't respond. "Fred," I mumbled, frustrated. He groaned and pulled away._

"_What?" His voice had a whiny edge to it, but as soon as I tugged off his shirt and threw it across the room, he shut up. I thrust with my hips and he took my cue this time, walking backwards until the back of his knees hit something. He toppled over with me on top of him; instead of landing on the bed with a thump, he cushioned my fall with his body. I rolled off of him and onto a plushy bed._

"_How convenient." He smirked before ducking his head down to kiss the little spot behind my ear that had me arching up into his mouth._

_I cried out, "Wait!" and he pulled back with another frustrated groan, dropping his head on my shoulder. "It's my turn." I urged him onto his back and crawled on top of him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat and leaning over him, my hair falling down around us. I contained a laugh at the colour of my hair; it had turned a bright pink in response to the attraction I was feeling._

_I quickly worked with what I had recently uncovered. My hands roamed over his abs as my eyes took in the sights, admiring his figure. The hard muscle was covered by a smooth layer of pale skin, dusted with freckles here and there. _

_A light ginger coating of hair ran between his nipples, two dark pink dots amongst the pale white, and ran down the center of his chest, getting thicker and disappearing under his pants. I quickly stopped my mind from thinking about what lay beyond the low-slung jeans he was wearing and resumed admiring the gorgeous man before me. _

_His hip bones jutted out from his waist and there was a deep imprinted v shape leading from each side of his waist to point almost directly at the prominent bulge between his legs, as if an arrow shouting "Look at me, look at me!". _

_I bit my lip against the pulsing between my legs, alerting me to the attraction I felt for Fred. I dipped my head down, and licked down his chest, slowly going farther down._

He let out a loud growl and seconds later he was pressing my back into the bed and kissing down my neck with wet, sloppy sounds. I tightened my hands in his hair and arched my neck into his mouth, hiking my leg around his hips. He thrust down onto me in a jerky movement that had me making a small keening noise and dragging his mouth up to meet mine.

"It's been far too long since I kissed you." I passionately forced out lips together, biting at his mouth ferociously and sliding our tongues together. I felt the wet heat rush between my thighs and clamped them together, trying to create some sort of friction. He sensed this and dragged a hand down my chest, skimming lightly over my breasts, landing on my skirt-clad hips.

"Fred!" I pleaded, thrusting my hips up to force him to do something. He slowly dragged his hands down my hips and over my thighs, missing where I wanted him most. "Now is so not the time to play around."

"Mmh," he mumbled, using his body to slide mine sideways on the couch so I was laying down with his hard, beautiful body pressing into me. His hand finally came back up to where I needed him. He pressed his palm into my fabric-clad mound and I closed my eyes, arching into his hand and hoping he would move.

"Baby, you're so wet already. Damn, now I know what they mean when they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder," he muttered appreciatively, rocking his hand against me.

I grunted, wiggling my hips to get more friction. "_Please_, Fred."

"Okay okay, no need to get feisty." A second later a loud _rip_ was heard and my panties disappeared, replaced by two of his expert fingers. One teased my clit while the other one slid deep inside me. I cried out, feeling the heat build as his finger started to expertly work me, sliding in and out deeply and quickly.

"Fuck!" I shouted as he shoved another inside me, pumping both at the same time. I grabbed onto the closest thing I could find, his hair, and tugged. His mouth had been slowly making its way down to my collarbone while he had been finger fucking me and the pressure of my hand caused him to do a face plant into my chest.

His other hand came up to angrily rip my shirt open to give his mouth easier access to my boobs. "I'm impressed. No bra, Miss Tonks?" he teased, nipping at my bare nipple and curling his fingers deep inside me. I let out a loud scream, clamping my inner muscles around his fingers. He growled deep in his throat and pulled his hand out, roughly forcing them back in and I felt the wave get higher.

"God, Fred, don't stop. _Please_… faster, harder!" He complied. A few seconds of harder and faster had me panting and my body rocking back and forth with the power of his thrusts. "A-another," I whimpered. He groaned, as though the thought of having three fingers inside me was sexy as hell, and roughly forced a third finger into my channel. My back arched off the bed and I bit out a scream as all three fingers stretched me, the intensity of the thrusting making me sweat and pant.

"D-deepeeeer," I cried, widening my legs to give him more room. He slowed up his pace but made up for it by plunging his three long fingers up into me farther and hitting that ever-elusive G-spot. I cried out and arched into him, feeling him bite my neck and finger my clit at the same time as he hit my G-spot a second time. He slowly licked the mark he had made earlier at the same time and I threw my head back.

I lost it. I howled out his name as stars appeared in front of my eyes and my body shook and spasmed around his fingers. The intensity of my orgasm had my eyes sparkling with tears as I came down from my high, shattering onto the couch. He had helped me ride it out, pumping his fingers into me at a steady rate as I fell apart. He stoped when he saw me fall back down on the bed and pulled out. My overly sensitive skin had me shaking and it was would have been too much if he had kept at it.

When I looked up, he was slowly sucking his fingers. I moaned and watched him reverently suck and lick my cum off his fingers as though it was his favorite dessert.

"Thank you." I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips, and then tucked my head into his shoulder and wrapped myself around him. I ended up on fully on top of him and immediately felt the evidence of his own pleasure. "Oh! Baby, you're so hard!"

"You're tired. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it in a minute." He kissed my sweaty, tangled hair and rubbed up my back. I shook my head, appalled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't leave you like this." I got up on my knees so I was hovering over him and whimpered as I felt the leftover cum seep out of my channel and drip down my thigh. Fred felt it and smirked at me.

"Yum." He intensely stared into my eyes and sensuously ran a finger over my thigh and through the mess, gathering it. He then raised his finger to his lip and stuck out his tongue to lick up his finger and suck off the liquid. I shuddered.

"Merlin, you make everything so sexy." I hummed and licked down his neck, quickly lifting his shirt off his head without needing his help. I made my way down, skipping my usual exploration of his muscles and going straight for the prize. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, shoving them down his thighs and pulling them off his feet. I knew I was going slow and he wouldn't deal with it for much longer.

I slowly made my way up his legs and to his boxers, peeling them back and sliding them down his legs carefully. He let out an impatient grunt and wiggled his hips when this last article of clothing passed his feet. I smiled sweetly up at him and sat criss-cross between his legs. I didn't waste any time and grasped his penis in my hand. Merlin, he was rock hard already!

He groaned as my touch hit him and clutched the duvet underneath him. I slowly slid my hand up his length and down again, teasing him. I barely applied any pressure and repeated, pumping him another time. He growled when he realized, after the third pass, that I wasn't planning on adding any pressure or anything.

"Andromache Blayne Tonks, if you keep teasing me, I swear I'll flip you over and finger-fuck you senseless." He lifted his hips up impatiently. I smiled.

"As appealing as that threat is, I guess I'll help you out." I tightened my fist around him with a tight grip and quickly pumped up and down his length. I heard him groan long and loudly, and smiled at the affect I had on him. God, he felt good.

I quickly went about setting a fast pace, alternating the power of my grip. I gave him a lighter grip and went faster on the down pass but gave him a stronger grip and slowly worked him on the up pass. I brought another hand down to grasp his balls and squeezed them.

"Blayne!" he cried out as I nipped at his neck on my down pass, deciding to change it up a bit and pump him with a sporadic clenching effect. "S-so good." I smiled and sucked hard on his neck as I worked him, creating a hickey on his neck that was identical to mine. He grunted when he felt me create it, thrusting up into my hand.

I stroked him slowly for a bit. I slowly pumped a hand up his length, using a bit of my saliva as lube, and squeezed him with as much power as I could, trying to imitate a vice grip. He was making unintelligible sounds now, and I took pride in that fact as I quickened my pace.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he whimpered. I nodded and took note of the heaviness of his balls and the precum dripping out faster now. He was about to cum.

I lowered my head to his chest, licking around his nipples. I smirked and got an ingenious idea. I knew how violently he reacted when I bit him. I slowly and lightly bit each of his nipples and he howled in pleasure. Seconds later, he shoot a line of hot cum into my hand and onto my stomach. I moaned and leaned up to kiss him passionately, waiting for him to finish.

A stream of cum slipped down my stomach and slid down my thigh. I ignored it and kept on kissing and pumping him until he was finished. Another, shorter stream of cum later and he was finished. He was staring down at me with an expression akin to awe and I bit my lip as his hand came up to gather the juices that had slipped down my thigh. I shook it off, getting a good idea. I sat up and closed my eyes, trailing my hand up my stomach and over my bare breasts. I squeezed them once and spread the cum on my stomach over my nipples. I threw back my head and massaged the white evidence of Fred's pleasure into my boobs, moaning at the warm, wet moisture rubbing into my pert nipples that were standing at attention. I moaned and roughly pinched each nipple once before falling onto Fred. I had already worked myself up too much. My cunt was aching again and I ignored the throbbing in my lower stomach.

"That was the hottest, sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen and felt in my entire shitting life." I tilted my head up and smiled up at Fred sheepishly as he held out his arms and stared at me with his mouth wide open. I settled down on top of him and basked in the warmth and familiarity of our naked, colliding bodies. The only clothing between us was my flimsy skirt.

"It was nothing." I was being completely truthful. His explosive orgasm had made me feel on top of the world. That was ten times reward enough for the little act of a giving him a handjob.

"God, you're so amazing. How'd I get so lucky?" He held me close and cocooned me in his strong arms. I yawned and closed my eyes, shrugging my shoulders.

"Thank you Freddie."

"Thank _you_ Laynie."

And that's when I started worrying about what all this meant. I tried to push the thoughts from my head, tried to force myself to think about the happy glow I had felt just seconds before. Whatever happened now would impact both of us more than we liked to admit.


End file.
